


The Day After

by BellaVida0213



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVida0213/pseuds/BellaVida0213
Summary: What happens when two best friends cross the line? Do they destroy their friendship or become something beautiful?





	The Day After

Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. 

Bonnie rubbed her throbbing head as she slowly opened her eyes to darkness. At first she was confused to where she was exactly. What she knew was she was in a bed and by the arm wrapped around her middle, she was not alone. She was completely naked with a man pressed against her with his equally nude body. Before panic could set in, flashes of her up against a brick wall with her best friend, Damon hammering between her thighs, bombarded her.  
She groaned not believing she fucked Damon. He was her best friend that she never saw like. Of course he was attractive, all her friends were attractive. She just never had the urge to take a trip on the Damon express.

Bonnie turned to the side and watched Damon sleep in the moonlight. He looked so at peace holding on to her. She couldn’t believe they crossed that line. This could ruin their friendship. Besides grams, he was the most important person in her life. 

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and gently moved his arm from around her. When she was free, she rolled as quietly as possible off the bed. On all fours, she felt around for her clothes that were scattered around the room. She slipped on her skirt minus panties and Damon’s ripped button up shirt. Half dressed with clutch in hand, she crawled her way to the door and slipped out the room. 

Once out the room she set on the floor with her back against the door as she gathered her bearings. She could not believe she was in this predicament. 

Picking up her phone she texted code black. After the text was sent, she raised off the ground and made her way downstairs and out the front door. 

Now that she was outside, she was able to finally make a phone call without worry of waking anyone in the boarding house. 

“Fuck please answer your damn phone.” She whispered holding her cell to her ear.

“Hello.” a groggy voice said.

“Code black.” Bonnie practically screamed out.

“What?” Layfette questioned as he slowly sat up in bed.

“Code black, bitch.”

Lafayette screeched when he realize what Bonnie was calling for. Code black was code for one night stand pick up. 

“Bonnie out here getting hers. Girl, where do I need to pick you up from?”

Clearing her throat, she whispered “Boardinghouse.”

“Excuse me? Did you say boarding house?” 

“Yes.”

Lafayette slapped his sleeping boyfriend’s back trying to wake him. 

“You two finally slept together!”

“Just….please come get me.” Bonnie sighed.

“I’ll be there in a few.” Lafayette said before hanging up.

Turning to a half a sleep Angel, “Bonnie got a code black at the boardinghouse.”

“It was only a matter of time.” Angel said rubbing the sleep out his eyes watching his boyfriend get dressed.

Bonnie set on the steps of the boarding house waiting for Faye to come get her. Her mind drifted to last night in the club were everything changed for Damon and her.

 

Flashback

“Who the fuck wants to dance with me? I need to shake me ass.” Bonnie yelled out over the booming music before taking a shot.

Damon looked her up and down smiling. “You think you handle dancing with this?” he pointed at himself.

Bonnie sided-eyed Kat sitting next to her. “He don’t know.” Kat said.

“What there to know?” Damon said as he got up from his seat. He shimmed his hips causing the girls to laugh at him.

“Dance off.” Katherine screamed out.

Bonnie laughed as she got up from the table grabbing Damon’s hand leading him to the dance floor.

The two laughed as they began to dance. Tonight was the first in the last couple of month the two have gotten to really party together. Bonnie had just gotten out of a year long relationship with Kai Parker and the last two months she devoted so much of her freetime trying to save a dying relationship. After it crashed and burned, Bonnie had more free time for her bestie.

Bonnie swirled her hips in Damon laughing at his groan.

Leaning back against his chest and wrapping her arm around his neck. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “Now who the one that can’t handle it.”

Damon winked down at her before spinning her around and pressing her front against his. “I missed you, Bennett.”

“I missed your non-dancing ass too.” Bonnie laughed.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Then show me what you got.”

Bonnie bit her lip before turning around and popping her butt on him. Damon laughed as he held on her hips enjoying the ride. Bonnie dropped it low and slowly brought it back up on him. 

As the alcohol flowed thru her, Bonnie lost herself in the rhythm of the music. She grinded sensually on Damon. Enjoying the feel of his hard body on hers. 

At the feel of his lips against her neck, Bonnie leaned her head back against chest. She reveled in the sensation he was causing her. 

Bonnie abruptly stopped dancing and turned to face Damon when she felt him nip at her ear lobe. The feelings coursing through her was too much to handle. She never experienced have such a strong sexual desire towards Damon. She stood there staring into his eyes seeing lust shine back at her.

Damon wanted her and she wanted him.

Bonnie bit her lip and walked towards the back entrance. When she made it to the back door, she glanced over her shoulder making sure her message was received. Seeing Damon following, she exited the building.

The night air cleared her head a little. She laid back against the brick wall debating if this was a smart decision. Sleeping with Damon could have severe consequences. 

Bonnie turned her head towards the opening door as Damon walked out.

No words was exchanged between the two as they stood face to face. Their chest rose rapidly as Damon inched closer and closer to her.

Damon cupped her face with one hand running his thumb across her bottom lip. Blue eyes staring in green ones, Damon leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Bonnie.  
Being this was their first true kiss, it was exploratory till their hormones took over. Bonnie gripped the hairs at the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Teeth clashed and tongues dueled.

Damon pulled away resting his forehead on hers. “Fuck Bonnie.”

Bonnie leaned back against the wall and smirked up at him.

“You don't know how bad I want you. I've wanted you for a long time now.” Damon continued. 

“Then have me.” Bonnie reached behind Damon slipping her hand in Damon's back pocket pulling out his wallet.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her open his wallet and pull out his emergency condom.

“Not how I pictured this to go down but fuck I want you.”

Bonnie giggled as she worked to get Damon’s belt open. Once his pants were open Damon yanked his pants down. 

Backing Bonnie back against the wall, Damon ran his hands up Bonnie’s thighs lifting her skirt to her hips. He then pulled Bonnie’s thong down her legs slowly allowing his fingertips to graze her soft skin.  
Bonnie’s eyes never left Damon as she watched him put on the condom and step between her thighs. She hopped helping Damon lift her to his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. When their eyes met, Damon slid into her warm moist snatch. 

Damon shuddered at the feel of Bonnie around him. She felt better then he had ever imagine. When he told her he had wanted her for a long time he wasn’t saying that in the heat of the moment. He had been crazy about her ever since they were kids in the sandbox. Of course then he showed his feelings by pulling her pigtails. They ended up growing to be bestfriends with him watching from the sidelines as she dated guys not worthy of her. 

He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her. 

Bonnie gripped his hair at the feel of his lips and tighten around him. She wasn’t going to last much longer. Her body was about to lift off to the stars. The stories about his skills were no lie, Damon knew his way around a female’s body. 

“I’m going...I’m going to cum.” Bonnie stuttered out.

Damon kissed her and then whispered on her lips “Cum for me baby. Cum all over me.”

“I...I...Shit.” She yelled out. 

Bonnie’s pulsating cunt pushed Damon over the edge as well. 

“Fuck.” Damon breathed in her ear as he spasmed.

Bonnie laid her sweaty forehead on Damon’s shoulder waiting for her soul to return to her. 

After regaining his sense and when he knew Bonnie was able to stand on her own, he lowered her back to the ground. Damon stepped back and just gazed at her. She was so beautiful with her swollen lips that he caused. It was still unbelievable that they actually had sex. Never did he think Bonnie would allow him to know her intimately. He didn’t want this feeling to go away. He want to actually worship her whole body properly.

Feeling eyes on her, Bonnie looked up through her lashes at him. The look on his face made her suddenly nervous. She bit her lip and blushed. “Yeah...um.” She nervously laughed.

Damon tucked himself back in his pants and smiled. “Yup.”

Bonnie laughed.

“Come home with me. I don’t want this feeling to end.” 

Green met blue and Bonnie’s breath caught.

“Ok.”

 

Present

Headlights brought Bonnie back to reality. She hopped off the steps when she saw Lafayette pulled in the driveway. Damn near running to the car, Bonnie swung the car door open and jumped in the back. When her back hit the leather, she was able to relax a little. What was she going to do now. She couldn’t loss Damon but his eyes last night were telling. He was in love with her.

“Girl!” Faye turned to look at his friend with a smile plastered to his face.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Hello to you to, Faye. And Hello, Angel.” Bonnie looked in the rearview mirror at Faye’s longtime boyfriend.

Angel just shook his head at her.

“I been waiting for this my whole life. I knew you guys would finally give into the love.”

Angel cleared his throat loudly. 

Faye looked at hims with a cocked eyebrow. “Yes.”

“She snuck out the boarding house in the middle of the night. It might not be all that you wished for.”

Faye gasped touching his chest. “Bonnie.” he turned to her.

“I can’t believe I slept with him. We were drinking and dance than the next thing I know we’re fucking in the ally.”

“This was just a drunk one night stand for you?” Lafayette asked confused.

“I guess. We’re best friends. It’s never been like that between us.” Bonnie groaned.

“Oh damn. Well I don’t think it was like that for Damon. He’s in love with you.”

“Yeah I’m figuring that out now. I never knew.”

“Never had a clue?” Faye asked

“No!” Bonnie shook her head.

“He’s pretty open about it.”

“He never said anything.” 

“He might not have voiced it but his eyes and body language scream it. I don’t know how you missed those longing gazes he shoots at you. His eyes follow you everywhere.”

“I didn’t know.” Bonnie whispered. Her eyes began to water. 

“Hell, I thought you were in love with him too.” Angel pipped in.

“Ummm.” Faye pursed his lips giving him a knowing glance.

“No.” Bonnie said.

“You had me fooled with all the jealousy everytime he with one of his hoes.” Faye laughed.

“No.”

“Well, girl. Your friendship just got complicated.”

Bonnie wiped the few tears that fell as she looked out the car window. What did all this mean? Was Damon in love with her? Was she in love with him? She never really thought about him like that. Yeah, she knew he was hot but that is where it ended. But most importantly, what did this mean for their friendship. She didn’t want to lose him. He was her best friend, her secret keeper. 

God, what did they do?


End file.
